


When I Met You [HIATUS]

by TheAngelSoars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Am I even doing tags right, Human AU, M/M, and yes - patton and remy are brothers, be prepared for the gAY, it’s also been a while since i’ve wrote on here, they all have different last names mkay?, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: The ring glimmered around the white velvet, shining like thousand stars. Virgil’s dark eyes gave a quick glance, shuttling the box quickly, before tucking it away.“I’ll make this the most perfect day you’ll ever see, my love.”Little did Virgil Lockridge know, was that his soon-to-be fiancé, Patton Frey. . .Was doing the exact same thing, with a different ring in a different box, prepared for him.His one true love, Virgil Lockridge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In dedication to my Tall Bean, @foxxtropical on Tumblr and A03!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hERE IT IS
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT Y’ALL THINK
> 
> AND LEAVE KUDOS! LOVE Y’ALL!

_**Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt.** _

The phone buzzed quite loudly, reading “Sloth Bitch” in bold, white letters, with an idiotic picture of a man in sunglasses posing, his tongue sticking through his fingers.

Tired eyes opened gradually, searching almost blindly for the phone, answering it before it was sent to voicemail.

”. . . Hello?” With chapped lips and a raspy voice, lay Virgil Lockridge. The purple swirls of color that could be seen in his hazelnut hair was an absolute mess, sticking up from all angles, signifying that he had just awaken.

”Honey, where you at? I’ve been waiting for you for like, _**twenty minutes!**_ ” A sharp, sasslike voice could be heard across the phone, crackling ever so slightly.

 

Licking his lips, giving a quiet cough, the pale man answers quickly, clearing his throat.

”Remy, it’s almost 6 in the morning -  _Why_ the hell are you awake?”

”It’s your big day, you fucking idiot! You need all the time and help you can get!”

Virgil groans, rolling over and yawning. He glances at the messy wreckage of his room, giving a loud sniff. 

”Ex _cuse you?_ ”

”You heard me, sweetie. We need to get your 5’4 ass prepared, so you’re not fucked, and that’s the tea. Get up and meet us out here, in 10-15 minutes, pronto!”

 

With a click, Remy hangs up, disappearing without a response from the tired male, as he rolls his eyes.

 ”There he goes, calling, demanding me to get off my lazy ass— Someday I’m gonna go inside his apartment, and switch his makeup foundation with the wrong one, that bitch—“

He grumbled, managing to get out of bed, gazing into the mirror to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, tell me what yall think!
> 
> Here’s Patton’s dress, btw—
> 
> https://www.lulus.com/images/product/w_560/1378786_216450.jpg

_“Patton, hurry up! We’re gonna be late at this rate, ya slowpoke!”_

A gentleman cried from downstairs, voice straining ever so slightly.

” _ **Roman Erin Prince, as much as you might hate me right now, if you’d just give me a bit more time—!**_ ”

Roman lets out a frustrated sigh, smoothed brown hair perfect atop his head. The ends of his hair are curled slightly, bouncing against his forehead.

”Of all the days he could be late, he chooses today.” He grumbles, hands tightening onto the brown strap of his satchel.

Without another word, Patton Frey comes down the stairs, with such elegance that it makes Roman’s heart wrench in pride.

* * *

 The young male wore a sky blue dress, with tiny jewels encrusted along the neckline. It fell to his knees, swooping in the wind and hugging his body, with such beauty.

”What did I tell you? I’d be down here in a jiffy!” He giggles, hand going to cover his mouth.

Everything is absolutely perfect about Patton - The way he smiles, and the way laughter bubbles out of his mouth with pure joy.

And the way he appears - Most utterly cute, round glasses gleaming, wavy curls of light brown hair falling against his forehead. No wonder why Virgil had fallen in love with him.

”Patton, padre, you look— How in the  _fuck_ is Virge going to be able to resist?”

Insert more giggling.

”Come on, Ro! You know he doesn’t just love me because of my looks—“

* * *

 Grumbling, Roman folds his arms across his chest.

”Well, he should— Let’s get out of here before we’re even  _more_ late.”

”Alright, kiddo! Let’s go!”

And before they know it, they’re out of the door in a rush, a chime twinkling in the background.


	3. Author’s Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N.

Hey everyone— Angel here! As you all know, I have been working my ASS off for the inktober thing, even if I haven’t been updating.

 

However, sometimes things might have to end - When I Met You will be on a HIATUS, until further notice. Right now, I don’t have the muse or energy to write THIS certain fic, and I’m not sure why.

 

Should I delete this entire fic and start over? Or should I leave it be? To be honest, I’m not very proud of it. I just need YOUR GUYS’ input.

 

_Please_ let me know what you all think, and soon. I don’t want to fail you guys.

 

I’ll see you on the flip side, guys, gals, and non binary pals!

 

Peace out!

 

\- TheAngelSoars


End file.
